


Tattoos

by glowydean



Series: Hello, Stranger [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Dean, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is puzzled by Dean’s tattoo.  He likes to poke it and ask weird questions.  Light fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

Castiel is puzzled by Dean’s tattoo.  

They’re in bed, legs wrapped up together, Castiel has his arm slung lazily across Dean’s waist.  It’s nice and warm and he feels sleepy.  He feels as though he has bathed in honey and he is content to just lie there, with Dean’s arm around his shoulder, fingers, softly ghosting circles on his skin.  Castiel looks up at Dean’s tattoo again and he pokes it lightly with his finger.  

“Hey,” Dean says with a small smile.  

Castiel looks up at him, mischief rife in his blue eyes.  ”Did this hurt?” he asks.  

“You bet your ass, it did,” Dean says.  

Castiel traces the outline of the tattoo with the tip of his finger.  ”Then why did you do it?” he asks.  

“To keep the demons out,” Dean replies. 

Castiel rolls his eyes.  ”I know the purpose of the sigil,  _Dean_ ,” he says in an exasperated voice. 

Dean chuckles silently at the way Castiel said his name. “What do you want to know exactly?” he asks.  

“If it hurt, why did you do it?” he asks.  

Dean ponders on this for a moment and then he shrugs.  ”It was something I had to to.  Me  _and_ Sam, we both did it.  It just made sense.  And just because something hurts doesn’t mean it’s not good.  Why are you asking, are you thinking about getting a tattoo?” Dean asks with a grin.  

“Of course not, Dean,” Castiel says. 

“Maybe some angel wings on your butt,” Dean suggests.  

“Why would I get wings on my…”

“Or a halo around your…”

“ _Dean!_ “ 

Dean bursts out laughing and it fills the room.  

Castiel cannot help but join in with the laughter, it is such a sweet sound.  

Soon the room is dipped in silence once more and the only thing Castiel can hear is the sound of Dean’s beating heart and the steady in and out of his breath.  

“Would you like me to get a tattoo on my butt?” Castiel asks. 

Dean laughs again.  ”No, babe, you don’t have to get any tattoos.  I love you just the way you are, nerdy and a little weird, and tattoo free,” Dean says.  

Castiel smiles and snuggles closer to Dean.  ”What if I came home one day with one?” he asks. 

“Just as long as it ain’t ugly…” Dean says as his eyelids droop.  

Castiel looks up at Dean and sees that his eyes are closing.  ”I love you, Dean,” he says suddenly.  

Dean’s eyes open, they are filled of sleep and love and he smiles at Castiel.  ”I love you too.”


End file.
